Enfantillages
by Cach K
Summary: Une matinée comme les autres pour Watson. Encore une à subir les frasques de Holmes. /réponse à un prompt, sans prétention, vraiment.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni Sherlock Holmes ni le film et encore moins les acteurs.

**Note histoire de :** Une chose à savoir, je pense, avant de commencer à lire ça : je ne fais pas du tout partie du fandom Sherlock Holmes, même si je ship énormément le JohnLock. J'ai seulement vu les films avec RDJ et Jude Law, j'avais pas précisé (et quels films !) et si j'ai choisi d'écrire sur eux c'est uniquement parce que le prompt que l'on m'a donné leur allait parfaitement (ledit prompt est en italique dans le texte). Donc, veuillez m'excuser si jamais il y a incohérence ou OOC flagrant. Je suis ouverte à toutes remarques.  
Il s'agit vraiment d'un OS (limite drabble) sans prétention aucune, juste un truc pour faire passer les longues heures de maths et d'anglais.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Enfantillages**

C'était une matinée comme les autres pour le Docteur Watson.

Enfin, comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rendre visite à son plus vieil et plus insupportable ami.

« Monsieur Holmes ! Monsieur Holmes ! »

...

Voilà que ça commençait déjà. Watson n'était pas encore parvenu sur le pas de la porte, que déjà il sentait que Sherlock avait encore fait quelque chose de stupide et puéril, comme d'habitude...

Un homme entre deux âges, probablement un client de Holmes, triturait son haut de forme d'une main exaspérée tandis que de l'autre il tambourinait sur la porte d'entrée. Ce charmant spectacle matinal était ponctué des hurlements de l'homme, qui s'époumonait encore et encore, gardant espoir qu'on vienne finalement lui ouvrir.

« Monsieur Holmes ! Monsieur Holmes ! »

Watson soupira, épuisé d'avance, et s'approcha du client impatient. Le Docteur ne savait toujours pas ce qui, malgré les années, continuait de le pousser à venir en aide à cet imbécile de Sherlock Holmes au lieu de l'abandonner seul face aux conséquences de ses actes inconscients et digne d'un enfant.

« Monsieur. Monsieur ? interpela Watson en posant une main sur l'épaule du client afin de calmer son hystérie, avez-vous rendez-vous avec le détective Sherlock Holmes, monsieur ?

- En effet, nous avions convenu une entrevue pour neuf heures précises et voilà des siècles que je m'essouffle contre cette porte et que personne ne vient m'accueillir !

- Monsieur, laissez-moi m'excuser au nom du détective Holmes. J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il a du s'absenter précipitamment. Une parente très proche de lui est souffrante et il a du courir à son chevet tôt ce matin. Mais je vous en prie, Monsieur revenez lundi, les frais de dossiers vous seront offerts en dédommagement.

- Oh, personne ne m'a averti, je suis confus, s'excusa le client, retrouvant subitement sa civilité. Dîtes à Monsieur Holmes que mes pensées l'accompagnent et que je le verrais lundi.

- Je le ferai Monsieur, bonne journée.

- Vous de même. »

L'homme s'éloigna en direction des boulevards après avoir salué Watson une dernière fois. Sa requête ne devait être en aucun cas urgente pour qu'il se fasse tromper si facilement par les mensonges du Docteur. Ce dernier ne s'attarda d'ailleurs pas sur le perron et pénétra rapidement dans le vestibule de la demeure de son ami, où il y abandonna manteau et chapeau, ne conservant que sa canne avec lui. Il s'avança jusqu'aux escaliers, déjà désespéré à la pensée de ce 'jeu' dans lequel Sherlock venait tout juste de l'impliquer. Bon sang ! Avait-il du temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages ? Son ami et lui n'avaient-ils pas passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache ?

« Holmes ? Ton client est parti, tu peux cesser de te terrer dans je ne sais quel coin de cette maison. »

Seul un silence moqueur lui répondit, le décourageant tout à fait. Bien. Puisque que Sherlock voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer.

L'exploration du Docteur débuta par le salon où mise à part le désordre habituel de Sherlock, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Il enchaina avec l'étage où il examina tour à tour le bureau et la chambre à coucher du détective sans n'y trouver une âme qui vive. De plus en plus exaspéré, Watson finit par débouler brusquement dans la vieille chambre d'ami de Sherlock, envoyant le battant de la porte claquer contre le mur. Les cadres des tableaux tremblèrent sous sa colère.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter cette pièce, les mains vides encore une fois, quand il s'arrêta soudainement, ses yeux attirés par une ancienne tapisserie tendue sur l'un des murs.

Pour avoir souvent dormi dans cette chambre, Watson connaissait chaque détail de cette tapisserie par cœur. Les nuits au manoir Holmes n'étaient jamais de tout repos, rythmées par les allées et venues d'un hôte insomniaque et les bruits des bagarres des pubs environnant. Watson avait donc passé de longues heures solitaires à fixer cette immense tenture depuis son lit et il était présentement sûr que certains éléments avaient été rajoutés tandis que d'autres s'étaient vus modifiés. Il s'approcha des broderies avec prévenance et suspicion, analysant la toile avec attention, à la manière du détective.

Il eut un sourire victorieux.

« _Cette tapisserie ne me plaît plus_, murmura-t-il ravi. »

Et il frappa de sa canne l'affreuse décoration. Cette dernière s'affaissa brutalement sur le sol dans un grognement de douleur étouffé.

« Allez-vous habiller Holmes, c'est l'heure de déjeuner. »


End file.
